SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!
is the 54th episode of the Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon series. It is unknown which dub season it will be in. Synopsis Ash and the others fight to rescue Lusamine, who's being controlled by the Ultra Beasts, but get into serious trouble when the Pokémon that were already supposed to have been defeated returned. Episode Plot In Lusamine's pursuit, Ash mounts Nebby to pursue her only to be blocked from an acid ground made by her. Pikachu is disgusted by the acid's smell while Ash steps in it, hurting himself in the process. Lusamine evilly smirks upon confronting them. Meanwhile, Gladion watches to see his Pokémon7 are trapped from Lusamine's Absol's attacks. He installs Fire Memory into Silvally to attack Absol long enough to free both Umbreon and his Lycanroc from its Mean Look and both disperse its attack to protect Silvally. Silvally attacks Absol with Crush Claw followed by Lycanroc to defeat it with Continental Crush. Therefore, Lana, Mallow and Sophocles are struggling to fight three of Lusamine's Pokémon as both Ash's Rowlet and Litten and their Pokémon guard them to fight back. With that, Steenee uses Sweet Scent to distract them only for Rowlet to smell the scent and become attracted to her. This advantage causes them to knock one of them. As Liligant attempts to use its Solar Beam, Litten quickly defeats it with Fire Fang before it unleashes the move. Both Togedemaru and Charjabug quickly defeat Lusamine's Milotic with both a Zing-Zap and Thunder Shock combination while Lana's Popplio defeats Lusamine's Mismagius using Hydro Vortex Z-Move. Their success is short lived however, as Lusamine's Pokémon wake up after being briefly defeated due to its control. Gladion decides to go to Ash by mounting his Silvally. When Lusamine attacks Ash with the Acid goo she created, Nebby saves him from getting piled as he mounts on its back to cross from the safe ground as well as dodging Nihilego's attacks. Ash does his best to rescue Lusamine with Pikachu who uses both Thunderbolt and Electro Ball to disperse the attacks but fails when she knocks him away thrice. Lillie and Gladion eventually catch up to Ash, along with Snowy, Lusamine's Clefable and Ash's Lycanroc. Nebby goes to them as it lets Lycanroc to ride on its back to get to Ash, followed by Lillie being carried by Clefable by hopping due to its Magic Guard ability and Gladion with his Silvally by installing the Steel Memory. Gladion tells Ash that their mother can no longer to be reasoned with due to being fused with Nihilego. As she tries to attack them, Lillie personally confronts her mother by climbing through the rocks that she lifted. Lillie tries to get her mother to remember the good times they had and to convince her to come with her. Lusamine realizes about her love with Lillie and her children as she reaches out to take her daughter's hand only to be ensnared by Nihilego and engulfs her in a mass of black ink and rocks which she uses to attack Lillie but being saved by Gladion. It was soon attacked them as Gladion tells Ash that he is the only one who can defeat Nihilego and rescue their mother. Because of Ash's bond with Pikachu, the Electrium Z transforms into a Pikashunium Z as Ash unleashes the Z-Move on Pikachu who finally wears his hat, using the multi-colored 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, defeating Nihilego. Once Nihilego is defeated it finally separates from Lusamine who is covered in black ink after both Gladion and Lillie pull her out of the upper torso. Lusamine's Pokémon finally returns to normal after Nihilego leaves the premises. She finally reunites with her children and emotionally apologizes for not spending their time together as a family, as Lillie tearfully hugs her mother, happy and relived to have her back. Ash then reunites with his classmates and Lusamine's Pokémon. At the Altar of the Sunne in Poni Island, both Professor Burnet and Kukui notice a Ultra Wormhole and to their surprise, Nebby arrives along with Ash and the group and both Gladion and Lusamine. Team Rocket also see them return from the wormhole before being carried away by Bewear. Sophocles reveals that he managed to get a stone at the dimension as his souvenir, over which Lana jokingly scares him. Debuts Move *10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Item *Pikashunium Z *Fire Memory *Steel Memory Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Pikachu (with Ash's hat; JP) *The Poké Question segment asks which Z-Move will Ash's Pikachu use to rescue Lusamine in this episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, 1,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. The other answers are 1,000 Volt Thunderbolt (blue), 10,000 Volt Thunderbolt (red), and 100,000 Volt Thunderbolt (green). **Just like the previous episode, this segment was not shown in the original broadcast due to the giveaway events related to the 1000th episode. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Kazuaki Mōri Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move